Sunrise - A Supernatural Parody
by sunsetunderground
Summary: Supernatural parody following the life of Fella Crow..an egotistical girl convinced she has the supernatural ability to turn invisible, as well as 'knowing' that the new student Bledward is irrevocably, imaginatively, incidentally and (well you get the idea) in love with her...


**Basically this is a general parody of supernatural teen books but mainly twilight - featuring Fella Crow and her daily antics**

**Okay so this is my first fanfic and admittedly it would be a lie to say I understood how it works...I don't...so if indeed I have managed to somehow publish this story I am imagining it'll sit happily by itself pretty much unnoticed but oh well!**

**Chapter One **

While on the outside people would describe me as normal looking, plain even (frankly I think they need their eyes tested as my beauty far supresses that of anyone in my tiny high school in an isolated state of America) they don't know the truth about me. They don't know what has been common knowledge for me from a very early age. That I have a power, and a pretty amazing one at that. I can turn invisible.

When people ask me (which, for the record, they don't – my power is a burden I must bear alone) how long I've had my ability I shrug my shoulders modestly and say "well hey now, I remember the moment as if it was only ten years ago," (incidentally it WAS ten years ago when I realised I had this gift) , "I was at my friend's birthday party and I went off to the loo, and when I came back she was fashioning a quirky accessory, a scarf tied over her eyebrows. While all my friends were running away and hiding in awe of her new look, I boldly walked right up to her and asked her what she thought she was doing. She then proceeded to throw her arms round ridiculously, moving wildly towards me, as if she couldn't see me. Soon after she began to move she grabbed my arm and said "Aha! Gotcha!" and everyone gathered together again, but I knew that for a few brief moments I had been invisible to her."

But, alas, given that being a "supernatural being" is a secretive, lonely existence which involves allowing few people to become close to me in case the power-hungry attractive villains. I have decided to write a book of my daily activities, a diary if you will, with a title that has absolutely no relevance to the content whatsoever.

Sticking with my subject matter, me! I shall begin with a lengthy, drawn out few paragraphs of my daily events so far. The most exciting news has to be the new student, who's past is extremely vague and who is drop dead gorgeous, Definitely the hottest student in our year (apart from me of course). From our one and only brief encounter, I could tell he was into me. I was just standing minding my own business when he walked right up to me, his gaze boring into my eyes as I felt like the crowded corridors were empty and we were alone. He then began to avoid looking at me and cough slightly embarrassed so I knew he just wanted to see me up close and was too afraid to start the conversation. My theory was proved correct when he chickened out, making up some lame excuse about me being in front of his locker.

But, and this is just a hunch, I'm guessing that he's going to be in my English class tomorrow, and that the teacher will ask him to take the only available seat next to me, so I'm sure we'll talk loads then and he might even ask me out on a date. Who knows where his courage will take him.

I take a small, satisfied sigh as I think of the joys the day ahead will bring allowing my mind to wander to harmless and plausible scenarios of him saving me from imminent death (perhaps the rescue will take place in the parking lot, and he will shield me from the force of two incoming cars) while meanwhile getting ready for bed. As I lie down under the covers I hear a bird caw outside, and I'm pretty sure that this huge sign means that the new kid is hiding somewhere near my house, keeping watch over me.

* * *

The following day brings those familiar closely related feelings of happiness, dread, excitement and utter boredom. With this similar bag of emotions I ready myself for the day picking my same flattering outfit that I know shows off my figure, baggy jeans, baggy t-shirt, baggy hoodie, baggy.. Well. You get the idea. I give myself a 4-times-over in the mirror because I don't need to spend minutes examining myself like the other girls, I know I look great. I spend a similar amount of time on my make-up, not even bothering to use any kind of reflective surface as I cake myself in foundation, knowing it will magically mould itself to create the perfect complexion as I am super-natural.

As I'm about to leave the house I spot my mother coming out of the kitchen, as she sees me her mouth forms a perfect 'o' and her eyes bulge nearly out of her sockets as she takes in my appearance. I bask in her envious gaze, as I watch her hands motioning to her face desperately, uttering nonsense as she is stunned into silence. My hunch is confirmed, I possess the beauty of a Goddess.


End file.
